I Couldn t Forget
by GotMagic
Summary: Katniss is finally back at district 12, after the rebellion the only thing she wants is to forget, there is only one problem...Peeta. So how can she forget if her loved one brings back many painfull memories?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first fanfiction. Since english isn´t my first languaje this is going to be complicated, in advance excuse my gramatical errors. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Loneliness

I woke up early in the morning that day, as usual. I made myself a cup of coffee and sat on the sofa to read the news, only then I realized how lonely the house was, with Prim and mom gone, I was all by myself in this mansion on what was left of district 12. I started reading the newspaper as I drank my coffee, when I read the front page main title I started crying, I just wanted to forget everything about the hunger games and the rebellion, but I took such a deep part in all this that it made it harder for me to forget, every night I struggled in my sleep with mightmares about the bombing at the capitol and Prim´s last words, I heard her in my sleep calling my name before the bombs killed her. I was just so alone right now and I couldn´t take it anymore. I trew the newspaper to the corner of the room, where buttercup used to sleep, I hated that cat, and he hated me, but I would rather be with him than alone.

I rushed to the second floor, headed to the bathroom and took a shower, as the hot water streamed down my face I told myself "It has been just a week since you returned here". And it was true, about a week ago I shot Alma Coin, Persident Snow died and Prim got killed. I am a strong woman, I survived the hunger games twice, but despite my strongness all this was too horrible to bare. I stepped out of the shower, got some clean clothes and headed to the door. Since this house was abandoned after the end of the 3rd. Quarter Quell and the bombing, all the food was gone or rotten. I headed for the forest as I walked the empty streets of the Victor´s Village, this was the only part of all district 12 that Presdent Snow didn´t destroyed. I hate that man for all he did to me, if he had just killed me in first place all of this could be just a bad dream.

I crossed the fence that separated District 12 from the forest. I went to the tree where I used to hide my bow and arrows, and luckly I found them. I admired the bow in my hands and smiled, it was probably the first time I smiled since I got here, I continued smiling, remembering that this bow and arrows fed my poor family for several years after father´s death. I walked slowly and silently through the deepest parts of the forest until I spoted a rabbit. I stood very still as I aimed the bow and fired. I shot it right in the eye, like my father taught me. I grabbed the little creature and headed back to my house.

Since I wasn´t in hurry I desided to take a look at the seam, my old homeplace. Unfortunately it was all burned to ashes, so there was nowhere to go. I remembered where my house used to be, near Gale´s. "Gale..." He didn´t needed me anymore, he probably had many girls over him in district 12. He was my only friend before the hunger games and despite my hatred towards him I stil wanted him by my side, hunting in the forest. As I headed towards Victor´s Village I noticed something strange, the air was heavier, it smelled like Hovercraft oil. I started walking faster and faster till the point I was running as fast as I could, there was only one thing in my mind, "Peeta..."

**Chapter 1 is up, sorry if it´s too short. So how´s my english? I really hope you enjoyed and if you did please follow. Comment please! Until next time! I hope to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! I told you I was going to update soon. **

Chapter 2: Reencounter

I ran as fast as I could throught the empty houses of victor´s village, I was still recovering from my injuries from the bombing but I still managedto run as fast as my legs could. Pain? I didn´t felt pain, the adrenaline rush made me feel no pain. My heartbeat was faster than usual, I could barely breathe... that´s when I saw him. Even if his face and body where covered with scars, he still appeared like the same bread boy who saved my life several times the past three years. I stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do, so I just stared at him and remembered all the good and bad times I spend with him. I think he didn´t saw me before because when I finally said ¨hi¨, he went pale, I scared the hell out of him. "K-Katniss?" he stuttered, "...Is that you?". "Who else would it be?" I said sarcastically as I rushed to him and hugged him, he paused for a moment and hugged me back, I hugged him harder, we stood there, frozen for a moment until finally Peeta broke the silence and said: "I missed you katniss". I stood there not knowing what to respond but finally I said "I-I missed you too" as I got out of his arms and walked away from him, into my house. He just stood there stunned, he knew I wasn´t a very lovely person but my coldness towards him was confusing. I opened the door and got in, one final moment before closing the door I stared at the upset boy enter his house.

_what is wrong with me?! _I thought even if I knew what was it. I placed the rabbit in the kitchen table,_ I don´t want to eat anymore. _I went upstairs and sat on the red carpet at my room and paused for a moment to takemy breath, then tears began to fall from my eyes and I started crying. I wasn´t lonely anymore, Peeta was here and he would make me feel better but something was wrong, minutes ago when we hugged each other I didn´t said what I wanted to say, I really wanted to say that I loved him, I wanted to say that since the quarter quell began, but I had no courage to do it, but now? It was too late, I don´t know if he even likes me right know. I continued crying until the sun was out and the moon lighted up the sky. I was sad, I didn´t knew if I loved him for real, we´ve gone through too many difficult times together, times I would rather forget, but how could I forget if I was going to have him by my side probably for the rest of my life. I fell asleep after too much crying and continued sleeping until something woke me up. It was someone knocking on the door, "Um katniss? it´s me Peeta, just wanted to talk since it´s been a long time... could you open the door?" I got up and walked to the door, I opened it and waved at Peeta and told him to come inside.

He entered shyly and placed a wine bottle on the table, "Just a gift I bought at the capitol for you" he said, "Thanks" I replied. "So... how have you been doing Katniss?" I sighted and said sincerely: "It´s been very lonely here, with mom at district 2 and Prim dead... I´ve been feeling very sad, I needed some company, thankfully you are here". "Yeah, it took me some time to get here, I´ve been doing theraphy to forget all the bizzare memories about you and my family, but I am finally ok, so don´t worry" he said. We sat at the sofa and began to watch Panem News on TV, it was not ¨new¨at all, it was about the bombing and Alma Coin´s death, nothing I didn´t knew. I continued watching TV, however I noticed there was something strange with Peeta, he started getting closer to me and stared at me.

"Um... Peeta, is something wrong?" I asked, as I noticed how red his cheeks where, "Eh? no, everything is fine..." he paused, his next movement caught me by surprise; he grabed my hand and got even closer to me, he continued getting closer and closer, I knew he was going to try to kiss me, , I wanted to kiss him too but something inside me urged me not to. "...Peeta" I said, trying not to sound mean as I started pushing him away, "W-What´s wrong?" he said as I pulled away from him, "I-I can´t Peeta" I said then he replied, "Oh, you are right I shouldn´t try to kiss you too soon maybe..." "Y-You don´t understand!" I shouted "I can´t be with you!". He looked at me with confussion, "...but why?". "I´m sorry Peeta, I just can´t" I said in a low voice, I felt so bad for him right now, he got up and headed to the door. He opened his mouth one last time to speak, but no words came out of it so he just closed his mouth again and awkwardly leaved. I got up, turned off the TV and tried to sleep.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn´t sleep, I kept replaying this last day. Bad days? Pff! I´ve had many of them, but this one was quite different from my usual bad days. I wanted to be with Peeta and he wanted to be with me so... why couldn´t we? First of all he brought back to me so many painful memories I´ve tried so hard to forget. However I felt my life would be incomplete if he wasn´t part of it. Thoughts filled my mind until I finally fell asleep.

**Chapter 2 is up! So Katniss just rejected Peeta... will he try to win her heart back? And if he does will she accept him? find out in chapter 3 (coming soon) Please if you liked it follow and add to favorites, PLEASE REVIEW it will help me to improve. If you liked it tell your friends about it. Special thanks to kimbaleena2002****for being the first person to follow. ´Till next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 chapters in on day?! its late at night and I can't sleep so why not?**

It had been 3 days since I rejected Peeta, we hadn't talked since then, I felt quite guilty but I knew perfectly why I didn't wanted to be with him. Peeta had blonde hair, just like Prim and my mom, and he was as sweet as Rue, who gave her life to help me, Peeta was a mixture of all the people I loved, and now they are all gone... I was feeling very depressed that day so I decided to go hunting. I went hunting to escape my problems for a moment, it made me relax and search for a solution. I was outside and started walking, I passed Peeta's house and noticed he was planting new flowers on his front yard, "Um...hi" he said with the look of a broken heart in his eyes, it made me regret what I said to him that night, "Hi...I'm just...going hunting" I said, "Just don't get hurt okay?" he said, blushing. I didn't knew what to answer back so I just continued walking, minutes later I was at the part of the forest I usually hunted. There was something weird, there where no animals at this part. My heart told me to go back to Victor's Village but my mind told me to go deeper into the forest. I was determined to have food on my plate today so I proceeded. Wrong choice...

It was a new place for me so the first hours I just explored he perimeter before I started hunting. It was harder to hunt on this part of the forest, because there where more trees on the way. I finally saw a fox, so I aimed my bow and missed it by inches, the startled fox ran and hided. I tried to catch several foxes and rabbits without success. When I saw it... a perfect deer was eating grass about 200 meters away from me, this was my chance. I silently got nearer, my bow aimed, "if I could just get clo..." everything went slower BAM! I felt pain in my right ankle, my bow still aimed fired itself, hitting a tree, I started to loose balance and finally fell on the hard ground. I didn't knew what hit me until I saw a small yellow snake crawling into the nearest tree "it was a sargincray..." I thought, my father had warned me about them once, they where one of the deadliest snakes in the forest. I knew my life was in danger so I quickly sucked the venom out of my ankle, it was painful. I got up and started walking, I needed help and soon. I walked for several hours more, until it was late afternoon, I could barely stand, my vision was blurry and I felt like dozing off, I walked and crawled until I was finally out of the forest. I headed for Victor's Village.

I saw a light coming from Victor's Village and I heard a familiar voice, "Peeta" I thought, I got up and with the strength I had left I walked towards him. He ran towards me too, carrying a flashlight. When we where finally in front of each other, I think I lost my balance and falled down, he got by my side and started talking to me, I couldn't understand him, my vision kept getting blurrier and blurrier until it was finally black...

**Ooooo, so what will happen to Katniss? Find out on the next chapter (coming soon) please if you liked it follow me and my story, dont forget to add to favorites. BTW: today is my birthday yay! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up! I am updating so soon because I really enjoy writing, however I hope to recieve some suport too, so please follow and add to favorites, if I get to 15 followers I´ll do a christmas special...how does that sound? Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 4: The nightmares

I had many nightmares after that, the first one was probably the worst of all. I was back at the capitol, between all the commotion, I saw hovercrafts covering the whole sky and, then the bombs fell, one by one, destroying everything they touched. I didn´t expected them to get to my sister though, I heard someone call my name "Katniss...katniss...help!" it was too late, the bombs got her. Then everything went black again, as another nightmare started, I was eleven again, I was at school when the explosion occured, I was scared, I knew my dad was working at the mines at this time, I ran as fast as I could, passing throught different classes until I found Prim´s class, I grabbed her hand and headed to the exit, outside was my mother, just as worried as I was, he headed towards the coal mines, hoping dad was alright, we saw all the wounded miners come out, some of them had burns all over the body, it was horrible, we saw some of them hug their families and cry. We waited a couple of hours more, we hoped the next miner to come out was our dad, it was never him, finally the leading miner told us there was nobody left at the mine, I couldn´t believe it, my mom cried and I cried too. Poor little Prim didn´t knew what was going on, she was too young to understand.

I had many more nightmares, I even had the same nightmares twice, I struggled to wake up, to do something or to stop them, no matter how hard I tried they never ended. Most of them where moments at the arena where I almost died, or where I lost someone valuable like Rue, my little ally. "Katniss! wake up! Katniss!" I said in my sleep, I knew it was all dreams but they where never over. I thin I had nightmares for more than a day until they where finally over. Everything was black again, I wanted to open my eyes but it was nearly impossible, so I just waited. I finally felt light touch my face, and everything was in complete silence, until a voice alarmed me, it was close to me, I wanted to open my to see who it was, but I couldn´t. I knew that voice but I didn´t knew who the voice belonged to, so I just listened, his words where unintelligible, but I knew it was a man´s voice. I rested for a couple of hours more before trying to open my eyes again. I tried one last time and to my surprise, I could open them. The world around me was blurry, so I closed them again, I tried to move, I could move, barely. The next time I opened my eyes, my vision was clear again, I tried to sit down in what I felt was a bed and almost fainted again, I forgot I was still very weak.

I knew something bad happened to me since I was in bed but I couldn´t remember what. Then another question got me, where am I? This question scared me the most, I don´t know where am I or who got my here, and for what purpose. I was terrified, what if someone from the capitol wanted revenge for everything I caused? The worst part was that I couldn´t escape this time, and my ankle was literally killing me, maybe they injected something to my ankle, acid? poison? tracker jacker venom? only time could tell. I tried to stay calmed and I stayed calm for a long time, other times I wanted to scream, I couldn´t even talk, so I just tried to make an escape plan, the possiblilities of it going the way I expected my plan to work where nearly 0%. After a long time I finally gave up, and just rested my head in a pillow and waited for the worst. "the worst" took his time to appear, it was nearly noon. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the room where I was, I closed my eyes and just expected the worst. I heard the door open and the figure getting closer to my bed, I wanted to open my eyes to see who it was, but I was too terrified to do it. The figure was now by my side, I could feel his breath on my face, "I know you are awake, open your eyes" the figure told me, I was shaking at that moment, not knowing what to do until I finally opened my eyes and saw who stood next to me. I didn´t knew what to saw, I tried to remember where have I seen this guy before, blonde hair, blue eyes, sweet smile..."I-it´s me Katniss" he said, I think I know him, but even in the deepest part of my memories I couldn´t find him, so I just started at him in confusion. "K-katniss? is everything ok...?" I saw fear in his eyes, he opened his mouth again and said "It´s me Peeta, do you remember?"

**Please if you enjoyed follow and add to favorites. REVIEW REIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Just to make things clear this chapter will be written from Peeta´s point of view, which means Peeta will be narrating the story, instead of Katniss like in the last chapters. **

Chapter 5: The lost memories

_What did she mean? She doesn´t remember? Is she joking? _All this questions bombed my brain while I just stared at Katniss, I bet she was just as confused as I was, I didn´t knew what to do. After a long awkward silence I told her "Don´t worry, you´ll get well soon, just rest, ok?". She nodded and I left the room. I went for a walk, like always. I f I felt sad I walked, if I felt happy I walked, if I felt like walking I walked. That always made me feel better. _Something is wrong with her, she doesn´t remember me, but what if this isn´t the only thing she forgot? What if all of her memory is gone...forever? _I stopped, the thought of her losing all of her memories was unbearable. _What if she forgot about her mother or Prim? Or us?..._

"No! That won´t happen!_" _I shouted, I lost everyone I loved, except her, Katniss is the only one left, and I won´t dare to lose her. She needed a doctor, but none of them would travel all the way to district 12, however I had an idea. I went back to my house and grabbed my cellphone and dialed a number, wainting for a response. "Uh, who is it?" said the voice, "Mrs. Everdeen, it´s me Peeta, I need your help" I said, "How can I help you dear" she said, "Could you please come, Katniss needs help, urgently" I said. "Ok, I´ll be there in a few days" she said before I ended the call. I felt some sort of relief, Katniss was going to be right. I just needed to wait. It was almost mid day when I realized Katniss might be hungry, so I went to the kitchen and made some food, I went to Katniss´s room and sat beside her bed, I placed some broth on a bowl and lefted it on the table near her bed. I sat on a chair and watched her sleep.

I wondered what was she dreaming in that moment because she was constantly smiling, I hoped it was some sort of happy memory, I remembered all the nights she screamed and cryied in her sleep, struggling with all of her nightmares and then I would come in and calm her down. Many people think she is crazy, but I just thing she was really afected by the hunger games and all of it. I watched her sleep for a couple of hours more, I wan´t cruel enough to wake her from her sleep, besides she was so beautyful when she sleeped, I knew she never believed she was attractive, or maybe she just didn´t care, but I knew she must have been the prettiest girl I had ever met in my whole life. One tear fell on my cheek, losing her would be unbearable and my life without her would be incomplete.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I am feeling really sick right now, please follow nad review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! It´s early in the morning and I was really anxious to continue the story, so I woke up to write :) please review and follow, and happy holidays! Also this chapter will be from Peeta´s point of view again.**

Chapter 6: The visit

It has been a week since I figured out Katniss had almost no memories left, I had been waiting for her to get better, and she is finally healthy again, we go for walks, I grab her hand to help her walk and prevent her from falling down. She still doesn´t know who I am, just my name. It´s quite depressing to know that the person who shared with you so many moments, the one who was with you in the good, the bad, and the worst, could barely remember who you are. I am exhausted from helping Katniss all day, since her ankle wasn´t completely healed, and late at night I couldn´t sleep, I wondered if Katniss would ever be the same, I needed some help.

The next day I woke up early and went for a walk as usual, I left my usual path and headed to the forest, I wondered how Katniss was so silent in the forest, I felt like an obese elephant walking through that forest, I scared every single bird, that´s disappointing. Almost in the deepest parts of it I found something I didn´t expected to see, Katniss´s bow and arrows, she probably forgot them when the snake bit her. I didn´t knew what snake was it, that´s why I called Mrs. Everdeen to come... _Damn it! She must be arriving right now. _I grabbed the bow and arrows and ran as fast as I could, unfortunately a clumsy guy running through an unstable surface could only mean one thing, tripping. And indeed I tripped a couple times, but I wasn´t really hurt when I got out, at least I survived, I continued running until I was at the front door of my house, I opened the door and found Mrs. Everdeen reading a newspaper in the living room. I closed the door and spoke "Mrs. Everdeen, good to see you, sorry for my tardiness but I was on my daily stroll and I tripped a couple times." she replied "Oh, it´s ok, can I see Katniss?" I nodded and guided her to her room; I entered too and sat on the sofa at the corner of the room. She entered and hugged Katniss, poor Katniss didn´t knew who was hugging her, so she just stood there awkwardly "Katniss it´s me, your mother" Mrs. Everdeen said quite confused..._Oh no! I forgot to tell her about Katniss´s problem! I bet she figured it out already._ She walked towards me and told me to explain what happened, so I told her everything.

She went to Katniss one more time and examined her ankle, her smile faded and one tear fell down her cheek as she turned to me, she said "Peeta, can I talk to you in private?" I nodded and followed her to the living room, she started, "Well the snake that bit her is a Sargincray, a mutation the capitol created to torture traitors, it can kill you in less than a minute if you don´t suck out the venom, but if suck the venom out, like Katniss did, it invades your mind and figures out your biggest dream, and makes it true, but in an extreme way, like genies on books. Katniss has no memory left; I guess her dream was to forget… The facts shocked me, she had no memory left, the things she knows about herself are just things she learned on the present, she doesn´t remember. I was terrified, "So, what are we going to do, to you know… bring her back?" I said, she paused for a moment and said, "Well, we are going to make her feel better" she said and forced a smile, I didn´t wanted that response; I wanted to know the cure, "But, to make her be like the old Katniss?" she sighted and I asked again "But to make her like the ol…" "Don´t you see Peeta?! She will never be the same! There is no cure, nothing!" she said, I was speechless, my biggest nightmares where finally true, I left the living room and went to my room, I locked the door and sat on the bed, I just couldn´t hold it in anymore, so I started crying, I didn´t wanted to cry in front of Mrs. Everdeen, that´s why I left.

I did a lot of thinking that night, Mrs. Everdeen said there is no cure for that, but I am not giving up ´till I have the old Katniss back, _I will somehow bring her back, _I told myself, I continued crying until I finally fell asleep.

**Chapter 6 is up! For the next chapters I want to do it more interesting, like an adventure, the capitol wants Katniss back, but I am not really sure, so tell me if you want me to add some more action or leave the story with the same plot (not that many action) please tell me in your reviews. And thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Since we finally got +1,000 views I will reward you with a long chapter full of adventure, special thanks to blondmomma09 for giving me some ideas, and I know some of you have other great ideas I´ll like to hear. Again this chapter will be from Peeta´s POV.**

Chapter 7: Decisions

I woke up extremely late that day, maybe I was just tired. I got dressed up and went to the kitchen, to my surprise Katniss was there, already making breakfast, "Um, hi Katniss, I´m glad you can finally walk by your own" I said, "I´m glad too, thanks for taking care of me all these days, Peeta right?" she said, "Yes, yes, I´m Peeta" I said, quite sadly. I bet Katniss was very thankful with my help, she even made me breakfast, even if I told her not to worry. We sat on the couch and ate together, when we finished I started talking to her about her past, her family, and everything she lived, she just remained silent. The conversation got deeper, until we were silent again, I finally broke the silence when I said, "Katniss, I had loved you since I was 5, I went with you on the Hunger Games twice, I saved your life many times and you saved mine too, we were in love, please tell me you didn´t forget, tell me you didn´t forget who we used to be!" I was about to cry, I had never been strong enough, physically I was quite strong but emotionally never, I cried many times in the arena, while Katniss slept, but this time I couldn´t hold it in, so I started crying. "P-Peeta, I´m sorry I don´t remember who you are, I´m sorry I forgot everything, I´m sorry, I really am!" said Katniss, I noticed she was crying too; after all this affected her more that it hurt me. "It´s ok, Katniss" I said, I smiled, with tears still on my eyes; I kissed her forehead and left the room.

That afternoon I received an unexpected visit, from an old friend. Katniss and I were having dinner when somebody knocked the door, it was quite strange since the only people living in district 12 where us. I opened the door and saw somebody I didn´t expected, he hugged me and I hugged him, "I thought you were at district 2, serving the new president" I said, "I was, but they wanted to do some cruel things I didn´t wanted to be part of, besides I needed to remain sober" he said. "Well, come in Haymitch, my house your house, and tell me, what brought you here?" I said, with a big smile on my face, I missed the drunken old mentor. "First things first young man, do you have any liquor I could borrow" he said, "Haymitch, you´ll have your liquor after you tell me what brought you here" I said. To my surprise Haymitch´s face went pale as he started talking, "Well, the truth is that I didn´t left my job, Paylor, the new president fired me, she said she wants Katniss back", _She can´t go back, they´ll destroy whatever is left of her, she must not go. _Haymitch continued "They will call you today, so think about it and tell Katniss, I know what happened to her, Mrs. Everdeen told me when she returned to district 2". Without saying anything more, he left the house.

Haymitch was right; they called me that afternoon…

"Good afternoon, may I talk to Katniss Everdeen?" said the voice on the other line; I supposed the voice belonged to commandant Paylor

"Um, she is busy… this is Peeta" I said

"Then I´ll talk with you, Peeta, here´s the thing, the capitol requires Katniss´s services"

"Katniss is not on conditions of returning to the rebellion"

"She needs to come!" she said, almost shouting

"I-I´m sorry, but she won´t approve this, I said no!" I shouted at her

"Alright, you don´t know who you are messing with!" she shouted before ending the call.

And indeed I didn´t knew who I was messing with…

Later that afternoon I was reading a newspaper and drinking some coffee, when I noticed something strange, my cup was moving and my table was shaking, my cup fell to the ground and coffee was all over the carpet, I remembered how many times that happened to me at the capitol, every time hovercrafts where coming… wait a second! Every time a hovercraft was coming! That only meant one thing, _no!_ I looked through my window and saw a huge war hovercraft getting closer to Victor´s Village, I was scared with only one thought on my mind… _they are coming for her._

I ran to Katniss´s room and told her "Katniss, they are coming for you, grab my hand", "What? Who is coming for me? I-I don´t understand" she said, confused. "I´ll explain later, run!" We went downstairs, it was too late the hovercraft was already over the house, I had the door locked that day, damn it! I searched for them in my backpack, then one bomb fell on the house, destroying the kitchen, it almost killed us, but we needed to worry about other things, like the smoke, we started to suffocate, when I found them! I found the keys and opened the door, the second we were outside another bomb fell, destroying the whole house. Now that we were outside I didn´t knew what to do or where to go, the only possible safe place I knew was the forest, so I headed there. We ran and ran and when we finally crossed the fence they were still following us, they fired one last bomb that almost got us, however the explosion sent us literally flying, to my bad luck I hit a tree, and almost died. I couldn´t see Katniss anywhere, I tried to move, I couldn´t, maybe the impact broke some of my bones, from the corner of my eye I saw how the hovercraft left, I bet they thought we were dead, but just to make sure they launched another bomb, that collapsed near me. A few moments later I collapsed too.

**Just to avoid future confusion the rest of this chapter will be written from Katniss´s point of view**

I fell hard on the ground, I couldn´t feel my body, I couldn´t move either, _who came for me and why? _I thought, I didn´t know much about myself either, I continued thinking when a second bomb collapsed near me, it sent me flying further, this time my head practically smashed to the ground and I lost consciousness.

When I woke up I could miraculously move, I thought I had a broken bone or something but I was fine. I had a couple of bruises of course but no mayor wounds, this went better than expected, _I only need to find… _A figure interrupted my thoughts, I got closer until I saw him clearly, "Peeta!" I shouted, and then I ran towards him. He was unconscious, his head was bleeding, and I think he smashed into a rock. I didn´t know if he was still alive so I got close to his chest and listened to his heartbeats, _thank God! He is alive! _I thought. I needed to cure his head, I may have forgotten everything but I learned some more, in Peeta´s house was a first aid book, I read it, and I knew perfectly how to cure Peeta´s wound. There was a purple plant near me, _Carssiria _I thought, and I remember the book said Carssirias disinfected wounds. I grabbed a couple of them and placed them on Peeta´s forehead, to cover the wound from any future infections I grabbed the scarf I was wearing and wrapped it around his head.

The rest of that day I just stayed near Peeta and waited for him to wake up, he probably wasn't going to wake up ´till tomorrow, so I just waited. I tried to picture everything Peeta has told me these last weeks about my life. But no matter how hard I try I can´t remember anything more, just what he has told me. However I knew that I knew Peeta, in some way, his face was familiar to me since the beginning. I practically owed my life to him, he saved me the day I lost my memory, and he saved me right now. I knew the poor boy was more destroyed than I was, in some way he missed my memory more than I did. I knew he loved me, and I think I liked him too, but there was something that made me uncomfortable about being with him, I felt sad around him, I didn´t know why.

I didn´t wanted to be creepy or anything but I just couldn´t take my eyes off him. He had his eyes closed and his face covered in scars and blood, but still, he was attractive, the sad part is he´s known me forever and I can just remember some weeks, sometimes I wish I had my memory back, just to see him happy, he was sad and it made me sad too. I couldn´t help it, I cried again, I got closer to him and brushed some hair away from his eyes, to my surprise he opened his eyes wide. I got away from him, this was awkward. He got up and I said "Oh thank God you are alive, that explosion almost got us" he just nodded; I wonder what was he thinking in that moment, I saw he was blushing and smiling. "It´s too late, we need to wait until tomorrow to continue, we´ll find a hiding place, but we must recover, go to sleep Katniss, I´ll take guard" he said. I nodded and went to sleep. There was just something about that boy that made me feel really happy. Maybe if there is place for happiness there is place for love too.

**Chapter 7 is up! Thanks guys for letting me get +1000 views, you are the reason I can´t sleep at night because I feel the need to update, right know It´s 10 pm. I´m supposed to be sleeping but I´m not! Because I felt the need to update. Also I started a new story called "When Nightmares Get Real" it´s about what if Katniss hadn´t volunteered, it will be romantic and full of adventures, and who knows? If it has success I might even write another story, and you´ll choose the theme. Also don´t forget to check Nevermore by TheJesusFreak777, he is a great writer and maybe you´ll enjoy his story as much as I do!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter will be from Katniss´s POV, I hope you enjoy ;)**

Chapter 8: Apples

I woke up early in the morning that day, Peeta was still sleeping so I decided to take a look at the place, we were in the middle of the forest, I don´t know… but I had the feeling that I had been here before. To be honest there was nothing to explore, the bombs destroyed a great part of the forest. I got impatient quickly and woke him up. "Good morning" I said, "Oh, good morning Katniss, ready to leave?" he said with a big smile on his face. I was a little weirded out with everything he did, I barely knew him and said he loved me, and also he blushed and smiled constantly, this was just a little too uncomfortable for me.

We walked for ages, which was ironic since the forest wasn´t that huge. He continued talking to me about my past, I was already tired of hearing the same thing all over again, he still hoped that I´ll miraculously remember everything just because he wants me to, however I kept these thought to myself, I knew if I told him he would be very sad, and I didn´t wanted to see him sad because it made me sad, it was almost like my happiness depended on Peeta´s happiness.

"We are finally here Katniss" he said, I stopped and looked at the little house. It was near a pond, in the middle of the forest, I wondered if I had been here before. "You used to tell me stories about your father bringing you here to swim in the pond, that´s where you learned to swim, Katniss" he said, I just nodded, we entered the little house. It was only a little room, with a chimney and an old sofa. "Well, I guess this will be our home ´till Paylor gives up" he said. I realized we had nothing but the clothes we wore to survive. I was getting hungry so I decided to explore the area in case I saw something we could eat. Luckily there was an apple tree near the pond. I was starving and I was clearly going to do the impossible to get those apples so I started to climb the tree, it was harder than it looked. It took me about an hour to finally get the apples, when I finally got them I went back to the house, Peeta was sleeping at the sofa, poor boy; he was probably more tired than me. I tried to be as quiet as possible, but some apples fell hard on the floor and woke him up, "You hungry?" I asked him with a smile as I showed him the apples. "Katniss thanks! Where did you find them?" he said, I gave him one apple and he continued smiling. "Near the pond" I said. That day we ate about eight apples in total, we were really tired so we went to sleep.

The following days we had the same routine, eating apples, talking about my past and sleeping. It was getting kinda boring, so one day while Peeta spoke to me about myself I interrupted him and said "I think I know everything about myself now, so tell me about you Peeta". He looked surprised, "Me? I don´t think I have an interesting life to tell you about, your life and my life are pretty similar, besides, who would like to hear my story?" he said, his face began to get really red. "Well, I do" I said, I grabbed his hand, which made him blush even more. He smiled and said "Well, my family owned a small bakery in town; I was the youngest, I had two brothers. In the bakery I mostly did the cake decorations." "And what happened to your family?" I said, and instantly regretted it. "M-my family? They are dead" he said, I noticed many tears streaming down his face, and felt bad for him, "Oh, I´m sorry Peeta, I am really sorry" I said. I didn´t wanted to continue talking about his dead family so I asked "So what about mine?" Peeta took a deep breath, he was still sobbing when I saw him, so I gave him some time, "Your dad was a coal miner, he… died on a mine explosion, your mother, is a healer, she lives on district 2 now, she came to visit you remember?" he said, "Yeah, I remember, Mrs. Everdeen, sweet lady, I didn´t knew she was my mother though… so is that all?" I said, he sighted, "You had a younger sister, Primrose, she wanted to become a doctor…" I interrupted him, "So she lives with my mother on district 2 right?" I smiled and waited for a response, Peeta said nothing. My smile faded as time passed, "Right?!" I waited for his response, alarmed; he finally spoke "Katniss I…" "What happened to her?!" I said, trying not to shout at him. "Katniss… She died, after an explosion, at the capitol… I am really sorry" he said. I began crying, not because she was dead, but because I couldn't remember my own sister, I had no happy/sad memories about her, and she was gone, I would never know anything about her, except what Peeta told me, never! I went to sleep after that, I cried myself to sleep.

That morning I woke up extremely late, the sun was already up, I got up and searched for Peeta, he was sitting by the pond, playing with the water, I sat down beside him, "That´s the reason why Katniss" he said, I was confused "What?" I said, "That´s the reason why I am not daring to lose you Katniss… you are the only person I have left, all my family is dead… except you" he said, I felt comforted by his words, so I grabbed his hand and said "You won´t lose me" he looked at me and smiled, he was blushing again while he spoke "Thanks, but to avoid losing you promise not to get lost, ok?". I laughed and nodded, I went back to the little house and grabbed a couple of apples, I went back to the pond and handed them to Peeta, we ate apples together till the afternoon, I think the more time we spent together the more I started to fall for him. That was a peaceful afternoon, little did I knew that would be our last peaceful afternoon…

**O_O ja ja I left you hanging (sorry -_-) chapter 9 will be coming soon, please follow, we have 8 followers now, can we make it ten? please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! It´s me again, hope I didn´t took so long, but in my country is back to school time and I´ve got hell-a homework these days, so updating wasn´t easy, but I´m finally back, I kinda have this story´s resolution in my mind, but let's see how it ends. Again Peeta´s POV**

Chapter 9: The end (?)

When I woke up I was still a little bit hurt from last day´s talk, for an instance I had forgotten how miserable and incomplete my life was, but then Katniss asked about my dead family and those feeling went back again, _uhh great, _I thought, but I knew it wasn´t her fault, poor girl didn´t even know she had a sister. I grabbed my coat and boots and went to the pond, Katniss still sleeping on the couch. I grabbed a couple of apples and sat by the pond, we had been eating apples for about a week and at this point I was sick of them, but anyways it was better than eating nothing like in the arena.

A couple of minutes later Katniss woke up, she kissed my cheek and sat by my side, like yesterday,

"Good morning Peeta" she said with a smile on her face, I wondered what made her so happy, "Uh, Good morning Katniss, you tired" I replied, I forced a smile and noticed I was probably too unhappy that I looked irritated by Katniss, "Uh, sorry for bothering you Peeta, but I´ve got a…". "You were not bothering me at all Katniss, it´s just that…. Um, what where you saying"

I didn´t continue what I was saying because it made me sad to think about it, "Oh, yeah I´ve got a doubt about my past, I´d been thinking about what you told me and I think somebody is missing in this whole story, I think, so…did I had any close friend or friends at all back at district 12" she said, I frowned_, Gale…_ I thought.

I hadn´t mentioned Gale once because he was my least favorite person of all, he hated me too… "Gale, he was your hunting partner

" I said, still frowning, she noticed my expression ´cause she asked, "Um, Peeta is something wrong with…"

"No, no, it´s just that Gale and I didn´t get along" I said, "Oh, but why?" "Because she bombed the capitol and killed your sister!" I snapped, I noticed the horror look at her face, I felt really bad for saying that, and quickly apologized.

"Look, I´m sorry Katniss, I didn´t mean it, it´s just that maybe I was jealous, he liked you and you seemed to like him too, you know…"

She smiled at me, a fake smile I thought, "Oh, then don´t worry Peeta; he must have been an idiot anyways" she said.

I smiled back at her, and continued eating my apple.

Later that afternoon, after we cleaned our coats and boots at the pond Katniss suggested we went on a walk, "But, what if…" I said "Don´t worry Peeta, I bet they think we are already day, besides, it´s not a good hour to check the districts, the night is close and the sun is hiding so don´t worry, we´ll be fine" she interrupted; I nodded and agreed, I mean, how could I say no?

We grabbed everything and went to walk, we passed a couple of trees and noticed all the leaves where yellow and orange, fall season has already started, "It´s going to get chilly in a few days you know, because fall is almost here" I said, she just nodded, I looked at her and saw her smiling and containing her laughter.

"Hey, what´s so funny?" I asked, almost laughing, she busted laughing, and it felt really awkward, I had never seen her laugh so hard, she laughed weird, but I didn´t minded, "It´s just that I hadn´t noticed your socks had little bears and pink hearts" she said, she was still laughing, I blushed and looked at my socks, _Oh cr*p! _I thought. I must have grabbed them from the wrong shelf the morning they came to kill us.

"So, did I make you laugh?" I said, taking advantage of the situation, "Um, yeah" she said, still laughing, "So then that means I´m funny right?" I said, flirting was a new think for me, but I liked it, "Ha-ha, of course you do" she said, to my surprise she grabbed my hand. We continued walking, hand in hand, for a couple of miles more until….

"What´s that?" she said, I looked around us, and saw nothing, however I heard the same weird sound and had strange feeling somebody was following us… Katniss was worried, "Peeta I think we better go back to the….." "Ahhhhhhhh!" I shouted, something hit my leg hard, it felt like somebody shot me with those capitol super advanced gun that immobilized your limbs and made you feel the pain like traker jacker venom.

I could barely walk, Katniss was horrified, "Peeta! What´s wrong! We need to get out of here! Peeta!" ; she grabbed my hand harder it almost hurt, but the truth is, the thing that hurt the least was my hand, we walked a few meters more when another bullet, or whatever it was hit me, this time in the chest, it was the end, I could stand up anymore, I fell to the ground and tried to crawl a few kilometers more, Katniss was helping me, but then I noticed something weird on the right side of her back, it was similar to the wound on my leg, she had been shot too, but she didn´t tell me, because she knew I´ll go crazy about it, and indeed I went crazy, "Katniss! Leave me here! Katniss! Go!"

I shouted to her, by the moment I said that she was already crying, she was a strong woman, she hides her pain, something men, like me can´t do.

Several bullets where shot at us from the back of the forest, I wondered why didn´t they just kill us right there, I knew they had more powerful weapons, that could kill a man in seconds, but not this one. "No! Peeta! I can´t, see! I-I really like you Peeta, and I would rather die here with you than go anywhere to a safe place" she said, I smiled, her words make me feel some sort of joy.

"Thanks, I love you Katniss, ok? That can never be changed, but I´ll rather be death myself, than you getting killed and all being my fault for not letting you go, so please make me a favor and save yourself, ok?" I replied, this was a hard decision, but I loved her so much I´d rather see her with another man, than in heaven with me, at that point I crying, harder than her, she leaned by my side grabbed my hand and kissed me, on the lips.

It was the sweetest and longest kiss I had ever received in my whole life, it made me smile, "I´ll love, if not on this life then on heaven we shall be together" she said, she kissed me again and ran to the woods as fast as she could, I wanted to remember that kiss for what was left of my life, I saw her ran into the woods, disappearing into the darkness, not before she was all gone another bullet strike her arm "No!" I shouted in horror!

Then another bulled caught me too, on my ankle, I could barely breathe at this point, I knew that somehow this was the end, everything was over, I couldn´t do anything else to save Katniss, I always wondered what it felt like to be dying, I bet this was what it felt like.

I took one last breath and closed my eyes, waiting for the end to come, however it didn´t come, at least not now, before I lost complete consciousness I heard a shout on the direction Katniss left, I was alarmed expecting the worse, what if I had sent Katniss to the wrong path and caused her end? Then I heard another shout, this time more horrifying than the last one, _-_-Peeta!- It said, I knew it was her voice, _Oh c*ap, oh c*ap, oh c*ap, _I thought.

I tried to stand up to go help her, bad idea, when I was on my knees another bullet caught my back, almost instantly I fell unconscious. This was it…

**Chapter 9 is up, the end? Or no? Please tell me what you thought about the chapter, also I´m trying to spice things up between Peeta and Katniss; personally I really liked writing this chapter, instead of doing my math homework, *_* THIS ISN´T THE FINAL CHAPTER DON´T PANIC**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! Hey, if you follow or add to favorites I´ll give you a teaser of what will happen on the next chapter, if you already follow me then review and you´ll get the teaser, I promise to do as I said, so do we have a deal? REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!**

**See you next time! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Again, it's time for me to end your suffering, chapter 10 is finally up, sorry for the wait, I am now in science class, "studying" Please review if you like this chapter! Katniss POV this time.**

Chapter 10

Chapter 9 Katniss POV

After leaving Peeta, there at the middle of the forest I felt some kind of regret, that was the moment I realized I had always loved him, even though I didn't even remember who he was, I ran as fast as I could to the forest, one bullet got me, but it didn´t stop me, I ran faster till I thought it was safe to stop, wrong choice, some soldiers where hidden in that part, just waiting for me to come into their arms, they were coming for me, I wouldn´t stop them, Peeta must be dead or heavily wounded by now, nothing left to fight for, so I just stood there waiting for them to come for me. They probably thought I´ll try to run and escape, so they tied my arms with a rope, it was really painful, I no longer felt my arms, I shouted, hoping somebody was coming for my rescue, no one… We got into a hovercraft and headed north, I looked out and didn´t saw Peeta, it alarmed me to not know where he was, I called his name but nobody answered, I cried all the way.

After a couple of hour we arrived at a place called the capitol, Peeta had told me about it. By the time the hovercraft landed I couldn´t feel my limbs, it must have been the bullets, I couldn´t get up, I was a little sleepy too. One guard grabbed my arm and helped me up to the entrance, by the time we were inside me couldn´t help it anymore, I didn´t fight it, I just fell to the floor, and peacefully slept….

The next morning I found myself in a hospital bed, many tubes where attached to me, one of them helped me breathe; at least I was still alive. I could move again, I felt better than yesterday, when I couldn't even get out of my seat. A young lady entered my hospital room and removed every tube that helped me stay alive, I felt relieved when the breathing thing was removed, it felt better to breathe by myself, she handed me a plain yellow shirt, blue pants and a pair of black shoes, "When you are ready you can leave honey" she said, I just nodded and unbuttoned my hospital clothes and changed into the outfit the lady gave me, only then I looked at my wounds, they were already treated and left just a little scar at my chest. I went out and since this place was new for me I went to explore, I was going to enter the dining room when someone grabbed my arm and guided me to another room, we were all alone, "President Snow wants to talk to you Katniss" he said, it was the same guard that helped me yesterday, he was so kind with me, and to be honest, he was very attractive, "May I please know your name?" I said, he looked surprise, "You little funny girl, it´s me, Gale, do you remember Catnip?" I frowned, Gale… "Uh, yeah… Gale, Peeta has told me about you…" I said, faking a smile, I bet he noticed, "Uh, Peeta, that idiot, he was such an idiot, he never stopped talking, thankfully his lips are never going to move again" he said, I almost had a heart attack there, his response was so rude, but what did he mean by ´his lips are never to move again´? _Is Peeta….no! T_hat must mean he was dead…? I holded in my cries and replied to Gale, "You know what, he was a great man, and I loved him, he might be dead, but he is a much better person dead than you will ever be!" He just laughed and said, "Oh, yeah… remember when I was in love with you and you just ignored me? Well, it felt really bad, I was broken while you were kissing that baker, but I already forgot you, here at the capitol I am important, I´ve got many girls after me and guess what? You are nothing now, nothing Katniss, you´ve got nobody, and Peeta is dead!" My jaw dropped, I cried , I was furious, I raised my hand to slap Gale, but he just grabbed it and said, "And, the capitol no longer wants you, nor do I …" I tried to evade him before he pulled out his gun, I bit his arm before he could do anything, "Ahhh! So you are still insane!" he said, I went to the corner of the room where the door was, Crap! It is locked! Gale came after me, I threw a cup at him, it hit him at the face, he was bleeding now, but nothing stopped him, I screamed for help, "Help!" and finally somebody opened the door, it was the same person that came to inform us the capitol wanted me back, Haymitch, I thought, Peeta has told me about him. A couple of guards came after him, they arrested Gale, and Haymitch just hugged me, "Good you are alright Katniss" he said. Just for this moment everything was alright, just for that second my world wasn´t falling to pieces…

**Chapter 10 finally! Sorry if the story got a little weird .Tell me your predictions about what will the ending be like, in the reviews, the one I think is the most creative will be the actual ending* Please follow, 3 followers= I´ll update tomorrow, 6 followers=I´ll update this same afternoon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11… we are getting closer to the end of this story! Review if you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Especial thanks to Allenthesquirrel12, AuntSis, Danilang and Dauntless Fourtris for following/adding to favorites! As promised here is the new chapter, it´s kinda small, but at least you will know what really happened to Peeta…**

Chapter 11: Did you miss me?

I woke up at the first aid area of a hovercraft, I had been heavily wounded, but the most ironic part was the same people who tried to kill me a couple of hours ago are now taking care of me to prevent my death.

I tried to forget my miserable existence but something prevented me from doing so, I heard screams coming from another area of the hovercraft, that was usual, prisoners often cried all the way to their end, but this time it was different, the voice was kind of familiar to me, I tried to figure it all out when finally it became clear to me, somebody was calling my name, every shout came closer to me, I heard somebody telling her to shut up, she continued screaming my name. I was really worried I tried to get up, I was practically tied to the hospital bed, I struggled for a couple of minutes more, until I was free. I stood up, the guard that was supposed to look after me woke up from his sleep, he must be new, I thought, he was more scared than I was, it gave me time to unplug all the equipment that kept me alive, "Sir, I don´t think you should…" the guard said, I just ignored him, he continued repeating the same things over and over, but it wouldn´t stop me, It was painful to walk to the exit door, where I could finally figure out if Katniss was alright.

The security guard called a couple of guards to help him keep me under control, I am a strong man, so they weren´t a problem. When I was about to open the exit door I felt somebody was lurking behind me, I quickly turned and saw somebody I didn't wanted to encounter, I grabbed his neck, about to suffocate him, when he said "Please, please sir let me… hey! That face, that voice, I can´t believe it, y-you are not supposed to be here! you are dead! How is it possible, it´s Peeta…." I was panting, but this made me stronger, I smiled, it was Gale, Gale Hawthorne, the greatest coronel of Panem, and he feared me, he feared me so much, he thought I had returned from death just to bring him down. I continued smiling; finally I said 6 simple words that made his blood run cold;

"Hey Gale, did you miss me?"

**Chapter 11; finally! Please follow, and tell me your opinion about this chapter, that would help me so much TO IMPROVE! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I´m back, sorry for taking my time, Peeta´s POV. Please tell me in the reviews if you liked it**

Chapter 12

Somebody wanted to talk to me, I entered a red room and waited for a long time. Minutes later a muscular woman entered the room, it was Paylor, I expected her to slap me but instead she shook my hand.

-Hello Peeta, I bet you are wondering why are you here- she said

I just nodded

-well, I´ve got an offer for you- she continued

I wondered what she was up to

-So, here´s the thing, I´ve been thinking about the Katniss issue after we bombed your house, and I thought, maybe Peeta can be a better leader that Katniss, so we got you here to discuss. So, Peeta, will you accept the responsibility of returning to our team?-

-I bet we both knew I was going to say no-

-I knew it, but I haven´t finished, you know, we´ve got our secrets, lately there has been many problems with sargincrays all around the districts…-

That´s the snake that bit Katniss!

-And, well, we found a way to cure it…-

She was up to nothing good

-After curing Katniss´s wounds when she got here-

So after all, she was alive!

-We saw a strange snake bite in her ankle, it was a Sargincray, luckly we´ve got the cure-

Katniss memory, it will be back!

-So, we thought maybe, you consider our offer, if we offered you the cure for Katniss´s memory loss-

I want so badly the old Katniss to be back

-So, Peeta are you with us?- she said, and handed me a green and brown cap with my name on it.

I took my time considering this, Katniss will be back if I took the job, but that meant I must stay in the capitol forever, I reached for the cap and told Paylor: "I take it… but, only for Katniss". She smiled, her evil plan was complete: "Alright, I am a woman of word, so I´ll tell the doctors to inject the solution to Katniss. I felt sad and happy at the same time, the old Katniss is going to be back, isn´t this what I wanted? "Just…can I see Katniss one last time…" I said, hoping she said I could. "Your time here is over…no!"

**Chapter 12 is up, review/follow/add to favorites to win a teaser, see you next time.**


End file.
